


Paczkis Chris!

by strangerbongs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Climbing Class, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romantic Fluff, Some kissing, Suicide Attempt, Until Dawn - Freeform, bros being dudes, no smut sorry, referenced mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerbongs/pseuds/strangerbongs
Summary: just two dudes being bros, two bros being dudes, no homo manno but really all Chris wants to do is sleep but it's Fat Tuesday and Josh really wants some paczkis





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! I am really into Until Dawn lately for some reason, and I'm also really into Chris and Josh being total boyfriends. I hope you enjoy reading this! No smut sorry, but maybe next time. 
> 
> instagram: sunflower.points   
> twitter: sunflower_point   
> peach: sunflowerkid   
> snapchat: yaboy_cooleb

Paczkis Chris!

Chris is not a “early to bed early to rise,” type of person, he’s more like a late to bed and very late to rise. Seeing him up past two pm in the afternoon was rare, usually for school or the occasional restless night. But sense he was graduated with college being on a mid-winter breaks he found his restless night not so restless after all. He had applied to community college right after high school, most of his friends following suite besides Emily who was scholarship Harvard bound, and Josh who decided college just wasn’t for him. With no classes for the day he had relished in a late night gaming session the night before and planned for an all day event with his bed.   
But the vibrating from his phone posed on the window seal was interrupting the flow of his schedule. He groaned once, huffed twice, stuck his hand out and blindly grabbed for the silver device. Bringing it into the darkness beneath his covers and squinting. The name “Washing Machine” with a flurry of hearts behind it shined back at him. The message saying “Paczki Day!” with several happy faces and a donut emoji, Chris laughed softly, slowly typing back a heart and sleepy faces. Setting his phone next to him instead of back on the window seal he closed his eyes waiting for another text.   
When he didn’t hear his phone go off again, he figured he was safe to go back to sleep, thinking Josh would wait until a reasonable time to actually call or come over. Despite the fact it was already past twelve, he nuzzled back into the pillow beneath him, laid on his stomach with his legs tangled in the baggy sweatpants he wore and his loose T-shirt. He stayed like that for the remaining 30 minutes of twelve, mind on the edge of going back to sleep until he heard a car pull into the driveway. Since his window faced the driveway he was sensitive to the sounds of cars driving by or pulling in or out, and he recognized the gentle purr of the car.   
He wouldn’t… Chris thought for one second until he heard the doorbell downstairs and his mother going to answer. He fucking didn’t…   
“Chris! Joshua is here!” He heard his mom calls, she knew full well he was awake and didn’t want to get up, again, ever past two if he didn’t have too. He also knew full well Josh himself hated being called Joshua, so that did bring a small smile to the tired blondes face. He stayed silent, listening to the slightly deep voice and the small lisp talking to his mother before the footfalls on the stairs started. He had just enough time to yank the covers further himself before the door was shoved open.   
“Goood Moooorrrrnnning Vietnammmm!” Josh announced, his voice booming in the quiet afternoon and all but falling onto the mattress. “Get up Cochise.” He said, his body on the very edge of the bed and his stomach pressing into Chris’s side.   
“Dude c’mon…” Chris groaned, “it’s like, not two yet.” He whined turning over and peaking over the covers. Josh’s signature crooked smile was on his lips, eyes bright and hair covered by his beanie.   
“I know! But if we don’t hurry to the bakery everything will be gone.” Josh replied, grabbing the blanket and maneuvering underneath, pressing closer to Chris. “Hannah and Beth are out with Sam.”   
“Okay. So go call Ash or Jess, or Mike and Matt.” Chris mumbled into his pillow, but he did reach over and rest his arm over Josh pulling him closer.   
“Ash has to work today, Jess is visiting Emily, and Mike and Matt don’t like paczkis.” Josh whined, full one whined, and pressed his face into Chris’s shoulder.   
“Then go get some, and come back when I’m awake. “ The blonde sighed, smiling mentally when Josh huffed and nuzzled into the back of his neck. He whined a few more times into his skin until Chris started squirming. Giving out a long winded sigh in defeat and turning slowly over. His blue eyes met the dark green of the brunettes who smiled and moved so there noses were touching.   
“Hey.” He smiled, eyes showing joy and the rare alertness that meant he had been able to sleep peacefully.   
“You owe me big time.” Chris muttered.   
“I know.”   
“You’re getting me coffee.”   
“Any kind you’d like Cochise.”   
“… And we’re gonna to go your house and cuddle?”   
“Of course man.” Josh promised.   
Chris huffed, and laid there a while before slowly rising, “Okay, I’m up.” He grunts stretching his back and watching as Josh smiled and propped up against the pillows. “Let me take a shower or something.” Chris mumbled crawling from the bed and stabling to the bathroom. As he showered his mind flowed to Josh, who was probably sitting on his bed and screwing around on his phone or looking through his stuff. The new medication his therapist had put him on was having positive effects, Chris knew that he was having less nightmares and hallucinations, able to sleep through the night. His eyes had lost that clouded look he had had with the others, he looked like he more comfortable in his body and mind.   
Chris could remember the period of time when Josh had stopped taking his medication, they didn’t talk about it too much. He remembered the winter that they had all gone up to the Washington’s cabin, when Josh had been okay, the side effects starting to go away. But then the prank on Hannah… Josh had been absolutely hysteric, having been woken up by panicked friends saying Hannah and Beth ran out in the middle of the storm and hadn’t come back. He had gone out despite the protest of his friends, Chris following after him, they had searched the woods as much as they could. He remembers the blistering wind and the snow blanketing their vision, Josh’s panicked and still drunk voice yelling for his two sisters.   
After an hour of trying to find the two girls, Chris had started convincing Josh to come back with him and call the police. But at the last minute of their slow trek back to the cabin they had found Hannah and Beth huddled together off the main path. That night had been hard, Hannah had locked herself in her room as soon as they had gotten back. Sam and Beth both trying to coax her out or let them inside. Josh had been deadly silent, starting to pick up the mess that was left in the kitchen. The peak of the event hit later on, Josh and Mike almost duking it out before they had to separated. Chris in a panic had carted Josh off to one of the bedrooms, doing his best to calm him down. That night had passed in tense silence.   
The following days Josh had changed, he had become more quiet, his smile not really reaching his eyes, and the bags beneath them getting darker. He had refused to answer calls or texts, skipping school often and avoiding his friends. The dam broke about half a month into Josh’s new behavior. Chris had gotten a call from him late in the night, it was an odd call, his voice had been slurred and slow, saying weird things to his best friend. Chris still thanks whatever force had kept it in his head that something was wrong, making it to Josh’s just in time to find him with an empty pill bottle. The hospital stay had been grueling, no visitors until his parents allowed it, and intensive therapy with a new round of medications. And Chris had been there for him as much as he could, trying to understand just why he had gone off his meds and then taken the all in one go.   
He had found out through gentle probing that Josh had felt his medication had kept him from helping Hannah, that he wasn’t himself when on it and he never wanted to let it happen again. The fragile state of his mind had been too much for him, and he had wanted out. The doctors had said that time away from friends, a new set of medications, and possibly a new therapist would help Josh recover. The process had taken close to half a year, long enough that the time Chris and Josh spent together sealed their dancing around what they really were. They never did hash out the official details of it, just one night their friendship had changed to something stronger, more pronounced and intense. They started calling each other boyfriends around the anniversary of what happened at the mountain.   
“Cochise c’mon! What are you doing in there?” Josh called on the other end of the door. Chris mocking him under his breath and turning the water off. He stepped out, wrapping a towel around his body and opening the door. “Took you long enough.” Josh teased turning and striding back to the bedroom with the blonde following.   
“Not my fault I was woken up early.” Chris sassed dressing quickly in the the room. “I’m skipping my hair routine man, you better appreciate it.” Deciding on just messing it up and dousing himself in cologne.   
“First, it’s not early dude, it’s now one-thirty, and second. I do appreciate that my bro is going out to get paczkis with me.” Josh had walked up behind Chris’s frame, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling again into his neck.   
“Yeah yeah, you better be ready for some extreme cuddling afterwards.” Chris warned, throwing on his own jacket and beanie. Finally able to put on his glasses and see the world in clear focus, he lead the way downstairs and into the hallway.   
“You’re the only one who can get him up this early Joshua.” His mom commented from the kitchen. “I should send you after him more often.”   
“No, no, bad idea.” Chris cut in, standing straight after pulling on his boots. “I’ll be down a friend because he’ll be in a ditch somewhere.” Josh laughed at that comment, ushering the blonde outside and waving goodbye to Mrs. Hartley.   
“Hop in Cochise.” Josh said, walking around to the drivers side of the black bentley sitting in Chris’s driveway and making a mockery of his old pickup truck.   
“Daddy let you take his car out for the day?” Chris cooed sliding in and shivering at the cool leather interior. “Or did you take it without him knowing rich boy?”   
“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Was the only thing Josh said, though the shit eating grin he wore gave Chris is answer. The blond knew that Josh’s dad would never find out, with the amount of cars in his garage and how often he wasn’t home having one missing from the pack wasn’t the end of the world.   
“Perks of being spoiled?”   
“You know it.”   
Chris response was a laugh, deciding to flip through the radio stations and screw around on his phone. Through the drive into town Josh’s hand had crept across and settled on Chris’s leg. Who in turn laid his hand open over his, their fingers intertwined gradually and the blonde rubbed his thumb over the others knuckle. Tilting his phone, he opened the snapchat app and sneakily tried to take a picture of Josh. Who gave the camera a knowing side look and smile, Chris laughed seeing his tuft of hair and eyes in the corner. Their hands visibly intertwined, he typed out a quick caption and sent it away. Deciding once they reached their destination they’d take a better picture for Instagram. The sky on their drive into town was a solid grey with barely any interruptions of sunlight or clouds. The air had a slight chill to it and the ground was still damp from last nights rain. Down town was busy as always, Josh having to double back a couple times until he could find a spot close to the bakery.   
“You coming with me?” He asked, sliding out from the drivers seat and moving to open Chris’s door for him.   
“Oh you’re such a gentlemen.” He swooned, putting on his best southern accent. Laughing as Josh bowed and held out his hand. His skin was rough and dry, his nails bitten down to the wick and small scars littering his knuckles. Holding his hand tighter Chris pulled the brunette down so his face was pressed close to his. Tilting his phone in his hands and snapping a quick picture.   
“Do I look sexy?” Josh asked peaking at the selfie. Their faces took up the upper half of the photo, their chest and hands together obvious in the photo, the bentleys passenger door creeping in behind their sides. “Wow, nice camera quality.” He said.   
“Oh yeah man, nothing less than good for me.” Chris said proudly. Having saved up money from part time jobs to afford the newest iPhone. Pocketing it back into his coat he followed Josh into the warm bakery. The store was small, barely any place to sit and most of the space taken up by the display cases. Where the donuts or muffins usually sat was replaced with the paczkis, the round fried dough dusted with powdered sugar, frosting, or sprinkles.   
“What are you gonna get?” Chris asked, realizing he didn’t even know what kind he wanted.   
Josh hummed bending to be eye level with the treats, “Hannah and Beth both want lemon, I want a couple raspberry and whatever you want.” Chris almost protested at the prospect of him paying. But then again, in their friend group when wasn’t he paying for everything? It use to bother him, but Josh had never seemed to mind. He had always been the most thoughtful and caring out of his friends.   
“Just a regular cream filling and chocolate I guess.” Chris shrugged, “And the coffee you owe me.”   
“Sure thing Cochise, I’ll take you to Starbucks after.” Josh promised, reading out his order to the lady behind the counter. “What kinda sugar daddy would I be if I didn’t spoil you?”   
“Hey- Dude!” Chris choked out, ears and cheeks burning at the comment, Josh laughing and the girl behind the counter cracking a small grin. “Not funny bro.”   
“Yeah yeah.” The brunette snorted taking the box and paying, all while dragging his still blushing and stuttering boyfriend back out to the car.   
“You’re a dick.” Chris grumbled opting to hold the box instead of setting it on the floor by his feet.   
“That wounds me man.” Josh replied, sliding into the drivers seat and starting the bentley. “Will Starbucks help?” Chris had always been a lover of sugary coffee, him and the girls of the group having bonded over their love for Starbucks. While Josh detested the idea of putting any type of cream or sugar into his coffee. “Coffees suppose to wake you up, not send you into a sugar overdose.” Is what he often said.   
“You know it.” Chris smiled, resuming their hand holding through the drive. He took it upon himself to edit the photo of him and Josh. Uploading it with the caption, “When you’re boyfriend kidnaps you.” With several sleepy emojis, tagging the absolute hell out of the photo and sending it.   
A quick stop to Starbucks, and with a chai latte him and Josh took the winding dirt road to his house. All of them lived within walking or driving distance of each other, Josh, Hannah, and Beth being the only ones who lived in the more rural part of town. Their house was a close resemblance to the one on the mountain, the layout more practical for living in and the size more conservative. Pulling into the garage Josh turned on the light for Chris, making sure he wouldn’t hit something in the crowded space and go down like last time.   
“We’re home!” Josh called out, closing the door after Chris entered, the house was dark and quiet. “Guess Hannah and Beth are still with Sam.” He commented leading Chris down the hall and into the kitchen, setting his keys in the bowl on the counter.   
“Is your mom out?” Chris asked leaning against the counter and watching as the brunette rummaged in the cabinet.   
“Probably.” He replied back, despite the fact he acted nonchalant about it, Chris knew that he didn’t like how absent his parents were. He could remember how close him and his dad were, up until he became more busy. He knew it had taken a toll on Josh, one of the reason he had starting seeing a therapist early in life and put on medication after his behavior had gotten worse. Chris’s eyes traveled to the pill box on the counter, reaching over and opening it to find Tuesdays slot empty.   
“You took your pills?” Chris asked, knowing full well Josh’s hatred of taking it could keep him from doing so and hiding it. He could remember when Josh had been in the hospital he had tucked the medicine under his tongue to try and trick the doctors.   
“Nope, threw them in the trash.” He replied, smirking at Chris’s look of disapproval, “Yes Cochise, I took them.” He promised, setting napkins on the counter and fishing out a paczki, sliding it over to Chris and grabbing his own. While they ate Chris checked back into Instagram, smiling at the comments.   
beth_w: you go bro!  
sammyx: #relationshipgoals  
_xashley: take good care of him @joshwashington!   
jessicaaa: can i join ;)   
emm_af: gaayyy  
michaelmunroe: nice car man!  
matty18: lol have fun dudes   
hwashington: hmm wonder whose car that is ;) @joshwashington   
“Check it out.” Chris said, sliding the phone to Josh, who smiled at the comments. He pressed his finger against the screen and Chris panicked grabbing the phone back.   
Liked by bro_chris and 38 others   
“Ddduuuddeee!” Chris whined and quickly unlikes the picture, “Do you know how uncool it is to like your own Instagram post?” He glared at Josh over the top of his phone. Who just smiled a shit eating grin and leaned closer on the counter. A small coloring of raspberry jam was staining the plushest part of his bottom lip. Chris leaned forward, meeting Josh halfway and kissing him. His tongue brushed against chapped lips and raspberry flavoring, heat igniting in his nerves when Josh made a small noise and tried to follow as Chris pulled back.   
“You promised cuddling Joshua.” Chris smiled, watching the brunettes eyes narrow before he conceited and began cleaning up the counter. Chris walked to the lounge himself, coffee and iPhone in hand he fell back into the warm couch. Setting his drink on the table and watching as Josh walked in.   
“What movie do you want to watch?” He asked rummaging through his stack of DVDs, Chris shrugged and the brunette pulled out My Bloody Valentine and smiled. “This it is then.” He started up the movie, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and laid over both him and Chris. As the movie progressed their bodies moved closer to each other, Josh having thrown his arm around Chris and pulled him to lay against his chest. He could feel Josh’s heartbeat, strong and deep inside his chest, rising slightly with calm breaths. The rhythm was making Chris’s eyelids flutter, moving slightly to lay his head on Josh’s lap, who in turn reached down and began combing through his hair.   
“Was it worth going out before one?” Josh joked, readjusting so he was slumped into the couch and feet up on the table.   
“Mm, we’ll find out after my nap.” Chris smiled. Josh chuckled, muttering okay Cochise under his breath and continued combing his fingers through the blonde hair.   
They both fell asleep after that, Chris first just as the two protagonist of the movie found the babysitters body in the washing machine, and Josh second as the killers identity was revealed. They were woken after the credits had rolled and the play menu was back by soft laughter and a flashing light. Josh groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up and rousing Chris who had been drooling on his jeans.   
“Dude gross.” Josh laughed rubbing at the wet spot and Chris mumbled tiredly burying his face back into the blanket. The source of the laughing and flashing light was revealed when Josh looked over and could see Sam Hannah and Beth by the stairs pointing their phones at them.   
“So cute.” Sam cooed.   
“I didn’t know Chris snored in his sleep.” Beth laughed taking another picture.   
“Or drooled.” Hannah added in. Chris blushed and tried to look angry but was too tired to be.   
“You better delete those.” Josh warned sitting back and fixing his sisters with an older brother stare. “Or else I’m tossing out the paczkis I got you.”   
“Already ate them, thanks by the way.” Hannah smiled walking into the living room and sitting on the love seat across from them. Sam and Beth joining, both still cooing over the photos they had taken.   
“You better have left mine.” Josh said, trying to grab for Beth’s phone as he showed him a picture she had taken of him and Chris.  
“Stop moving!” Chris whined sitting up and glaring at the three girls for interrupting his nap. “And you three suck.”   
“No worries bro.” Sam smiled, “I’ll let you approve them before I post them.”   
“I’m not, I’m posting it right now.” Beth laughed jumping up and running into the kitchen as Josh took after her yelling her name.   
“Do you think he’ll notice I ate one of his paczkis?” Hannah asked. Just as Josh yelled, “Hannah you did not!” from the kitchen. Chris laid back, watching as his boyfriend began trying to play wrestle both of his sister and Sam who was laughing and trying to video it. He smiled thinking about how the events at the mountain had only helped make them stronger, Hannah had gotten more brave and over Mike, while Beth had learned to let her reins of protectiveness become loser, and Josh had become happier and more content. As he watched Josh’s eyes light up with happiness when Hannah enveloped him in a hug, he knew that even separated their little group could always come back together.


End file.
